


Poignancy

by Vialana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words can be both illuminating and completely useless.</p><p>A story told in sequential drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poignancy

**Kiss**

“Kurosaki-kun!”

Ichigo turned, hearing his name as he was walking from his classroom to the roof for lunch. He barely had time to glimpse Inoue’s determined face before she reached up and kissed him. On the lips. Kissing him. Her hands against his neck, brushing his hairline. Kissing him. Body pressed close, warm and soft. _Kissing him!_

The overwhelming sensations stopped as she pulled away. He stared at her, completely stunned, and watched as she blushed and ran the other way. He blinked and pinched himself — just to be sure.

“Ouch.” He blinked again, finally processing everything. “What the hell?”  
  
  
  
  
  
**Friends**

Ichigo was hardly a people person, but heavy pensive silence wasn’t typical behaviour. Irritating busybodies, otherwise known as friends, called him on it soon enough.

“You look like you’ve been dumped.”

Keigo: ever the master of tact. Mizuiro’s affirming shrug and Chad’s enthusiastic grunt told him it wasn’t just Keigo shooting off at the mouth; even Ishida stopping ignoring them and looked up from his absorbing lunch, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo fumbled for the right explanation before sighing and just going for it.

“Did you guys know Inoue liked me?”

There was silence and then four voices, in unison.

“Moron.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**Push**

As Ichigo entered the classroom after lunch, he encountered a hard right hook. It was unexpected, but Tatsuki had always been unpredictable and violent.

Ichigo wanted to yell at her but, as he turned to face her, the words died in his throat. Anyone facing Tatsuki with that look on her face was bound to end up in traction, crying and screaming for death to end their suffering.

Only, this time, her look promised pain far worse than anything she’d previously delivered.

Ichigo knew exactly why he was on the receiving end this time.

“I won’t hurt her,” he promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Lie**

Every person in the classroom watched as Ichigo walked over to Inoue.

 _Orihime_ — had to get in the right frame of mind and formality was not going to help right now; that flew right out the window along with the rest of his wits after that kiss.

His palms were damp.

Three steps.

“Oi, Inoue … uh, O-Ori …” Was that a squeak?

She turned, eyes wide and bright and his heart stopped.

Ichigo wanted to say dashing to his seat right then was due to fear of their insane teacher’s arrival, but he was terrible at lying to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Voice**

Ichigo had no idea what he’d learned in class that afternoon. In fact, the sound of the final bell was the only external stimuli that penetrated his wandering concentration.

This was it!

He jumped from his seat swiftly enough to startle everyone. His determined march across the room was met with just as much astonishment. The students were riveted. Was he really going to …?

Orihime looked up as Ichigo stood before her desk.

She opened her mouth but Ichigo pulled her in for a word-stealing kiss.

Catcalls, tears, congratulations, jeers, laughter.

Orihime smiled silently and Ichigo held her close.


End file.
